Flash Origins
by Arm-D entertaiment
Summary: Antes de que Reverse Flash haya cambiado la linea temporal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Barry Allen nos narrará su historia y nos dira lo que ocurrio..., -Hace cuanto que esta linea temporal dejo de ser la inicial...


_Capitulo 1, "Donde todo comenzó"._

 **Hola, soy Arm-D entertaiment y hoy les publicare esta historia inspirada en lo que hubiera sucedido si Eobard Thawne no viajaba en el tiempo para matar a Barry, es mi primera historia y cabe aclarar que no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que hubiera ocurrido pero yo daré a conocer lo que creo que hubiera ocurrido, los mayores cambios en la historia que debo aclarar son que:**

 **-El verdadero Wells y su esposa estarían vivos.**

 **-El acelerador de partículas se encendería el 2020.**

 **-Varios metahumanos de la historia original estarían muertos al morir mucho antes de que el acelerador explote como Tony, el meta que se hacía de metal, y los villanos llegarían mucho después ya que Zoom no sabe aún de la existencia de otros mundos, Savitar al estar directamente conectado con Barry tardaría más, Devoe obtuvo su increíble inteligencia con el acelerador, Cicada tuvo sus poderes gracias a Devoe por lo que al Devoe tardar más el igual y Reverse Flash independiente se enfrentaría a Flash en cualquier momento del tiempo al que viaje aunque debería salir pase lo que pase el 2024.**

 **-También agregaré a algún villano interesante como villano de temporada, aunque no los voy a mencionar sólo diré que los villano agregados y villanos de temporada** **serán dichos durante la historia.**

 **-Entre otras cosas.**

 **No soy propietario de The Flash y todos sus derechos les pertenecen a DC cómics y a CW, esto solo está hecho con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Ya acabada la introducción podemos comenzar.**

 _Central city 2056_

-Pero tienes que hacerme una promesa -prosiguió de forma más nostálgica- debes creer en lo imposible, ¿Puedes hacer eso? -En lo que una sombra se mostró asiniendo de forma animada.

-Bueno para comenzar debemos remontarnos unos 36 años al pasado, el día en que Flash nació...

 _36 años antes_

-Aaaaahhh -bostezo una persona de apariencia joven- ¡Barry! -gritó una señora que aparentaba tener entorno 40 años- Ya voy -Dijo Barry- No tenías que gritarme mamá -En lo que su madre le contesto- Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo y no quería que mi hijo llegara impuntual -Entonces Barry revisó el reloj en lo que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo- Gracias mama -dijo para irse corriendo al trabajo.

-¡No llegues tarde!, ¡Henry llegará a las 8 pm para cenar y sé que vas a ir a la inauguración del acelerador de partículas en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.! -La madre de Barry dijo- ¡Esta bien estaré hay poco tiempo! -Barry dijo antes de irse.

 _Departamento de policía de Ciudad Central, 9:27am_

-Hola capitán Singh -Dijo Barry cortésmente- llegas tarde Allen -Dijo el capitán Singh- Joe me pidió que te llamara para que vayas con el, sospecha que los Mardon volvieron y estén planeando algún tipo de robó -El capitán termino.

-Okey, hay estaré, adiós capitán -Se despidió Barry- Adiós Allen -Contestó el capitán Singh, Tras esto Barry alista sus cosas y antes de irse se encuentro con Eddie- Hola Eddie, ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo Barry- Muerto -Jugó Eddie algo cansado- A sido un largo día, mi hermano vino de visita -Esto sorprendió a Barry que le contesto- ¿Tienes un hermano? -Thawne contestó- Si, se llama Cristofer Thawne -Eddie se veía algo ansioso por lo que Barry decidió cambiar de tema- Y, ¿Qué hay de Iris? -Eddie algo más tranquilo contesta- Está bien, por cierto hay que ir con Joe, el también me llamo -Barry se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde por lo que le pregunta a Thawne- ¿Me llevas? -A lo que Thawne algo contrariado le dice- Está bien pero será la última vez.

 _Laboratorios S.T.A.R., 2:34pm_

-En serio debes conseguir un un auto Allen -Eddie bromeó- ¿Qué hacemos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R? -Dijo Barry sorprendido- Joe dijo que viniéramos aquí, ¿No leíste el mensaje? -Eddie contesto a lo que Barry lo negó- No, llegué tarde al trabajo y me olvide de preguntarle al capitán Singhdonde era -Termino Barry apenado- No importa ya estamos aquí, acabemos esto y luego te ayudó con tú problema de siempre llegar tarde -Comentó burlonamente Eddie.

-Hola Joe -Saludo Barry- Llegas tarde Barry -Prosiguió Joe- Es mi especialidad -Bromeó Barry- Bueno necesito que me ayudes en esto, 2 personas están muertas y él o los asesinós cubrieron sus huellas y dejaron irreconocibles los cadaveres por lo que quiero que me ayudes en la investigación -Explicó Joe- Está bien, por lo que veo hay 2 tipos de bala y coincide con qué hay 2 marcas de zapato diferentes de talla semejante por lo que puedo asegurar qué hubieron 2 involucrados en sus homicidios y si Harrison Wells menciona la inasistencia de 2 de sus trabajadores podemos asegurar que ellos fueron los asesinados dado a que es poco probable que 2 personas que pasaban por hay de casualidad hayan muerto por 2 personas que también pasaban por ahí y de la nada querían asesinarlas -Joe contestó a lo que dijo Barry- ¿Qué propones? -A lo que Barry contestó- Creo que los asesinos planean entrar en cubierto para robar algo de valor en las instalaciones, y dado al tipo de arma usada creó que fueron los Mardon ya que comúnmente usan este tipo de arma para sus asaltos y robos, pero... -A lo que Joe rápidamente contesta- ¿Pero qué? -Y Barry decide terminar- Tal vez algún otro criminal esté involucrado ya que los Mardon no son del estilo de hacer robos complejos y rara vez se ve el casó de personas infiltradas remplazando a las originales y entre los pocos que lo hacen esta Snart, Schmidt además hoy es él día que el acelerador de partículas será encendido -Barry termino.

-Voy a revisar en mi laboratorio las muestras qué hay en el entorno ya que si se fija hay un poco de sangre en la balada que esta quedó al contacto del agua por lo que la sangre aún no se ha secado, con suerte podré saber de quién se trata o saber quiénes son las victimas por lo que podré terminar su problema -Finalizó Barry- Nada mal Barry, si te soy sincero me caes mejor que Eddie aunque ambos son buenos chicos, cuando termines puedes ir a ver el acelerador de partículas -Barry se alegró del comentario y decidió volver a su laboratorio para terminar cuanto antes, por lo que le pidió a Eddie que lo trajera de vuelta el cual acepto de mala gana.

Una vez llegó empezó rápidamente el análisis de la sangre en lo que se encontró con su mejor amiga, hija de Joe West, Iris West- Hola Iris -Saludo Barry- Hola Barry, ¿Me acompañaras en mi artículo acerca del acelerador? -Prgunto Iris- Por su puesto, si es que acabo a tiempo, ¿Cómo están Daniela y Cecile? -Dijo Barry- Genial, ¿Sabias que Wally está por terminar sus estudios? -Dijo felizmente- ¿Encerio?, hace tiempo que no lo veo... -Dijo Barry- Si, estaría bien que se vean después de tanto tiempo -Dijo Iris- Oye, no estaría mal, y ¿Qué hay de Eddie? -Dijo Barry en lo que se dio cuenta que el análisis estaba completo- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, debo darle esta información a tu papá -Explicó Barry- Bueno nos vemos luego -Se despidió Iris.

-Joe termine las pruebas la sangre es de un miembro de los laboratorios S.T.A.R -Dijo Allen- Bien hecho chico llamare algunas patrullas y le avisaremos a Wells, debo reportarlo al capitán Singh, sabemos que Wells estaría en desacuerdo en cancelar el evento por lo que haremos lo que podamos, mientras mira la inauguración -Terminó Joe lo que alegro a Barry y le agradeció- Muchas gracias Joe, nos vemos mañana -Se despidió Barry.

 _Laboratorios S.T.A.R., 7:15pm_

-Al menos no llegue tarde -Se dijo a sí mismo Barry en lo que vio a Eddie y decidió hablarle- ¿Y cómo terminó su platica con Wells? -Preguntó Barry- Bueno, no canceló el evento, pero nos permitió tener el personal por la zona -Contestó Eddie- Bien, estaré un rato por aquí si no te molesta -Barry dijo a lo que Eddie contesta- Está bien pero necesito que me hagas un favor, lleve a Iris al evento por lo que me sentiría más seguro si la acompañases mientras yo me mantengo patrullando la zona.

-Claro, no hay problema de todas formas iba a ver a Harrison Wells por lo que será lo mismo -A lo que Barry se dio cuenta de que estaba por comenzar por lo que se apresuró para llegar- ¡Ya va a comenzar, nos vemos luego! -Se despidió.

 _Empieza la presentación de Harrison Wells al acelerador de partículas_

-Hola a todos, seguramente ya me conozcan, mi nombre es Harrison Wells -Se introdujo- ¡Y hoy es el día en que haremos historia encendiendo el acelerador de partículas! -Siguió Harrison Wells a lo que la gente empezó a aplaudir- Este es el sueño de mi vida y no podría estar más agradecido con mi equipo de trabajo en laboratorios S.T.A.R. -Dijo de forma sincera- Entre los que destacó a todo el equipo de trabajo que es mencionado en nuestros anteriores trabajos científicos, a los 2 asistentes que ayudaron con el trabajo, uno se llamaba León y la otra Asa... -A lo que Harrison Wells se le olvidó el nombre de la otra asistente- Perdón, me acabo de olvidar del nombre, saben es difícil recordar el nombre de todos los trabajadores -Argumentó.

-De cualquier forma quiero que sepan que ayudaron en que esto fuera posible y estoy agradecido y aún más con mi esposa Tess Heart Morgan -A lo que una señora levanto la mano a lo que le cedió la palabra- Hola señor Harrison Wells, tengo una pregunta acerca del acelerador de partículas, la policia a mencionado acerca de la posibilidad de que se haya planeado un robo y de la posible inasistencia de sus trabajadores, ¿Tiene algo que decir? -Termino.

-Si, 2 trabajadores han inasistido pero puedo asegurar que es imposible el cometer un robo en estas instalaciones dado a que los tenemos registrados y sabríamos si alguien piensa cometer alguna clase de robo señorita... -Estaba por preguntar a lo que respondió- Marlize Devoe -Soltó a lo que contestó- Entonces eso hace al hombre a su derecha su marido, Clifford Devoe... -A lo que Marlize contestó- Efectivamente Harrison Wells, pero a lo que voy es que, ¿Usted a considerado cualquier resultado posible? -Retomó el tema Marlize- Por su puesto -Contestó- de hecho en el caso de algún fallo tengo preparado una barrerá que posee energía suficiente para contener cualquier clase de reciduo además de que la tengo preparada hasta cuando se llega a vibraciones subatómicas que en casos normales atravesaría cualquier objeto, substancia, o ser vivo -Termino- De cualquier modo e oído acerca de sus investigaciones científicas, por lo visto su trabajo se beneficiaría del mío -A lo que Devoe tomó la palabra- Está en lo correcto Harrison Wells, talvez podríamos hacer una colaboración en el futuro -A lo que Wells finalizó- bueno tal vez en el futuro, en cualquier casó terminamos por lo que me despido... -Se retiró del escenario.

-Bueno Iris ya debemos irnos, Eddie te está esperando -Barry habló con Iris- Por supuesto -Entonces Barry dejó a Iris con Eddie y se despidió dado a que se le había olvidado su teléfono en su laboratorio por lo que al llegar se dio cuenta que las fuertes lluvias habían mojado el suelo y tuvo cuidado al cruzar, agarró el teléfono y se iba ir a su casa en lo que se percató de que en las noticias decía que:

-Hola, soy la reportera Linda Park y estoy reportando en vivo desde los laboratorios S.T.A.R., aparentemente a surgido un inconveniente durante la activación del acelerador de partículas, afortunadamente Harrison Wells ideó una barrerá protectora en caso de llegar a estas circunstancias, se está evacuando a la gente y por lo que podemos ver la materia que sale del acelerador está traspasando por poco la barrera, afortunadamente la materia es poco y se creé que podria... -En lo que la televisión se apago bruscamente y Barry puso su atención al edificio de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal...

-Del acelerador salió una gran cantidad de materia que se expandió por la ciudad afortunadamente no explotó, de lo contrario toda la ciudad estaría esparcida de materia en lo que Barry miro hacia arriba y de pronto un rayo le cayó encima y choco bruscamente con unos químicos que habían en el laboratorio...

-Este fue el momento en que la vida de Barry Allen cambio para siempre, el destino de Central City cambio, el mundo no estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba, el nacimiento de _FLASH..._

 **Y con esto termino, es mi primer historia por lo que sí tengo un error dentro del capítulo o tienen alguna duda de la historia no duden en consultarlas, sin más que decir me despido.**


End file.
